Una loca historia de viernes por la noche
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: "...de repente, un sexto sentido me alertó sobre algo que estaba a punto de suceder. Fue tan repentino como la manzana que cayó sobre la cabeza de Newton, la inspiración de Kurt Cobain para escribir "Smells Like Teen Spirit" o como cuando en España encontré al pintoresco Don José con sus intimidantes palabras… — ¡Detrás de ti, imbécil!..." ONE SHOT dedicado para Fatty Rose M.


**¡Hola! Estimados lectores, espero y se encuentren de lo mejor. Hoy les presento una nueva historia para el intercambio navideño 2015 del Foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror" y este one shot va dedicado para Fatty Rose Malfoy. **

**Antes de empezar quisiera decir unas palabras: Querida, me jodiste! Jajaja! Debo decir que me costó mucho trabajo escribir esta historia, en verdad me hiciste ver mi suerte, ya que 2 de tus 3 opciones de historia eran comedia y un Valenfield (Esa última pareja para nada es lo mío). Mi estilo es más de Drama, Romance, Misterio, los que conocen mis historias lo saben muy bien, pero jamás había hecho Humor antes. Menudo lío! Así que además de ser un regalo navideño, también fue un desafío para mí.**

 **Fatty espero y lo disfrutes por que créeme que me costó llorar lágrimas de sangre xD Aquí tienes tu Leon/Ingrid. ñ_ñ**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN: Si usted va a leer esto, escuche antes o durante la lectura la canción "Sexy Back" de Justin Timberlake, para una mejor comprensión y disfrute de esta historia. **

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

ONE SHOT: UNA LOCA HISTORIA DE VIERNES POR LA NOCHE.

Había llegado el momento. Mi camisa estaba impecable, los zapatos lustrosos, el cabello peinado y mi barba afeitada. No es por presumir pero en este día lejos de parecer un agente de la D.S.O. se me podría confundir fácilmente con un algún modelo de Calvin Klein o Dolce & Gabbana.

 _"_ _Oh Señor, espere, ¿puedo tomarme una foto con usted? Seguro, linda, pero que no sean demasiadas porque me desgasto."_

Me imaginé a mí mismo, paseando por las calles de Nueva York y vistiendo de esta manera, causando furor entre las jovencitas neoyorkinas. Sin duda Adam Levine se sentiría celoso de verme. _"Eres todo un galán, Kennedy."_

Di una última mirada en el espejo y me agradaba demasiado lo que veía, y en la radio distinguí la voz de Justin Timberlake cantando las primeras notas de "Sexy Back" que iban muy acorde a la situación.

Entonces las luces se encendieron, el público clamaba enloquecido y yo los miraba serio mientras permanecía sentado en una enorme silla de negocios, y meneaba ligeramente los hombros hacia los lados. Izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo, derecho.

 _"_ _I'm bringing sexy back._

 _Them other boys don´t know how to act._

 _I think your special what's behind your back,_

 _so turn around and ill pick up the slack."_

Mientras la gente coreaba estos himnos sensuales, aparecieron detrás de mí seis lindas señoritas que ya eran bien conocidas por mí. A continuación observan a Ada Wong, Claire Redfield, Ashley Graham, — Sí, también estaba allí la "brillante" hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos, aunque no sé quién la invitó, — Jill Valentine — creo que ese es el nombre de la chica que conocí el otro día mientras merodeaba por la BSAA, — la ardiente Helena Harper, y otra joven morena de ojos verdes que también conocí en la BSAA que ahora no recuerdo su nombre, pero no importa, igual tenía un buen trasero. Este hermoso desfile de ninfas del Olimpo que se paseaban detrás de mí vistiendo diminuta lencería de color negro, meneaban sus caderas al ritmo de la música mientras que son sus manos recorrían mi torso con elegancia para finalmente colocarme un sombrero y una bufanda de Dandy Style.

Cuando terminaron de colocarme mis accesorios, me levanté con gracia de mi asiento chasqueando los dedos a la vez que las damas retiraban la silla del lugar.

 _"_ _Dirty babe,_

 _you see these shackles_

 _Baby I'm your slave_

 _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

 _It's just that no one makes me feel this way."_

Con gracia deslizaba mis pies de un lado a otro y se trasladaban con agilidad por el escenario, como si estuviese patinando en una pista de hielo. Entonces, todas las chicas se acomodaron en línea recta a ambos lados de mis brazos y yo comencé a sacudir mis manos con movimientos atrevidos coordinados con mi torso y caderas para después acercarme a las señoritas una por una para tomarlas por el mentón mientras les decía; _"And get your sexy on"_ y ellas respondían sensualmente; _"Go ahead, be gone with it."_

Me separé ligeramente de ellas y empecé a dar vueltas intrépidas, girando sobre mi propio eje y levantando considerablemente una de mis piernas.

Entonces un dolor agudo en la espinilla me hizo volver a la realidad. ¡La puta madre! ¡Esa puta cama lo había hecho otra vez! En medio de mi elegante giro no medí adecuadamente la distancia entre la base de la cama y mi pierna, y como resultado obtuve un buen golpe que seguramente y me dejaría un enorme moretón. Decidí dejar de lado mi pequeño concierto privado para buscar algún desinflamatorio en mi botiquín.

Cojeando de una pierna me dispuse a buscar la medicina para el dolor, cuando la pequeña alarma de mi reloj de pulsera comenzó a sonar para indicarme que ya se me había hecho tarde. ¡Mierda!

Tomé un par de pastillas inofensivas y me las tragué al instante sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de beber un vaso con agua.

Inmediatamente y a pesar de la cojera de mi pie, subí a mi auto y conduje rápidamente hasta llegar a las instalaciones de la D.S.O.

Eran casi las 7:30 pm y aún así tenía tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo mi plan. No había regresado a trabajar por la tarde porque me había quedado en casa para detallar mi estrategia a la perfección.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor, observaba de un lado a otro los escritorios vacíos pero sabía perfectamente que ella aún no se había ido, incluso aunque no hubiera nadie más en el edificio. Esa mujer era bastante tajante en cuando a los horarios de entrada y salida laborales. Cuando llegué a la zona de su escritorio acerté, ella aún estaba allí. Mi incauta presa seguía sin percatarse de mi presencia y continuaba tecleando algo en su ordenador, sin prestarme la mínima atención. Esta noche no va a escapar o dejo de llamarme Leon Scott Kennedy.

Hunnigan, Hunnigan, Hunnigan, hoy aceptarás una cita conmigo aunque sea lo último que haga. Durante los últimos ocho meses sólo he recibido los rechazos de esta obstinada mujer que siempre se niega a salir conmigo poniendo de pretexto cualquier excusa tonta para mandarme al demonio _. "Tengo mucho trabajo", "Esta noche tengo una reunión familiar", "Mi abuela murió… Por quinta vez."_

Desde que iba en la escuela secundaria ninguna chica me había negado una cita porque…

— ¡Jajajajajaja!

Volteé para mirar quién estaba burlándose de mí y de una manera inexplicable detecté a Ada Wong carcajeándose a mis espaldas. Antes de que pudiera gritarle que se detuviera continuó riéndose mientras tomó su ballesta para desaparecer tan rápido como llego.

Mmh. Está bien, casi ninguna chica se había negado a… ¡Oye!

Grité enfadado cuando miré que al igual que Ada, apareció Claire Redfield por arte de magia detrás de mí caminando junto a su hermano, ambos riéndose de que la pelirroja me había lanzado hacia el cuello una pequeña bola papel empapada en saliva.

Bueno lo admito, sólo un par de chicas se habían resistido a mis encant... ¡Maldita sea, ahora qué!

— Oye, no pensaba interrumpir tu interesantísimo relato.

Vaya, ahí estaba Harper.

— Helena, la invitación que rechazaste para acompañarme por unas patatas fritas a la cafetería no cuenta como una cita.

— Igual te rechacé.

— ¿Acaso no es hora de que te vayas?

— Ya me iba, pero escuché la voz de un idiota delirando en voz alta y me detuve.

¡Mierda! Creo que estaba hablando en voz alta. Bien ahora estoy avergonzado y ahora comprendo por qué aparecieron Claire Redfield y Ada Wong.

— ¿Estaba hablando en voz alta?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Creo que tengo un serio problema para diferenciar cuando hablo en voz alta y cuando son mis pensamientos.

Helena se dio por vencida y se retiró dejándome nuevamente a solas con Ingrid, que parecía no haber notado todo aquél alboroto que armaron mis pretendidas.

Ahora era el momento de atacar.

— Ingrid. — Pronuncié su nombre con voz ronca y enarcando una ceja.

La mujer me miró de pies a cabeza mientras se quitaba unos pequeños audífonos que llevaba puestos en las orejas. Ahora entiendo porque no había escuchado todo ese circo.

— Buenas noches, Leon. — Contestó ella amablemente.

Como una fiera que va a lanzarse sobre un tierno antílope, me recargué en su escritorio, acercándome lentamente a ella para intimidarla con mi mirada.

— Hunnigan, antes de preguntarte qué harás esta noche, quiero decirte que me aseguré de que toda tu familia esté bien y de perfecta salud, tu trabajo está terminado y ordenado en el área de archivo y tu abuela que murió hace 17 años no volverá de la muerte… Así que dime… — Susurré con voz provocadora, — ¿Quieres salir esta noche conmigo?

Mi plan había dado resultados. Ahora Hunnigan estaba confundida sin saber que excusa inventar para rechazarme.

Ya podía saborear la victoria, cuando de repente, un sexto sentido me alertó sobre algo que estaba a punto de suceder. Fue tan repentino como la manzana que cayó sobre la cabeza de Newton, la inspiración de Kurt Cobain para escribir "Smells Like Teen Spirit" o como cuando en España encontré al pintoresco Don José con sus intimidantes palabras…

— ¡Detrás de ti, imbécil!

— Exactamente, Hunnigan. Eso era lo que estaba…

— ¡No, imbécil! ¡Detrás de ti!

No sé porqué mierdas me pasa esto a mí. A continuación verán atravesando el ventanal del edificio un enorme auto que fue lanzado contra Ingrid y contra mí. Por suerte, tuve el tiempo suficiente para lanzarme al suelo junto con mi compañera y saliéramos ilesos de esta. Creo que tengo una maldición o los autos tienen algo en mi contra.

Entonces, veía a un gigante de cinco metros de alto y piel podrida dispuesto a atacarnos a mí y a Hunnigan, que al parecer estaba bajo las órdenes de un hombrecito de apenas unos cuantos centímetros de estatura.

— Leon S. Kennedy, al fin nos volvemos a ver.

— ¿Un minion? — Preguntó Ingrid con los ojos desorbitados del miedo.

— ¿¡Qué?! — Gritó el villano con incredulidad.

Ahora frente a nosotros, se encontraba el peor villano que haya existido jamás, su nombre es…

— ¿El peor villano?

Parece que hoy era el día oficial de "interrupciones al relato de Leon", y con ustedes ante los ojos desconcertados de los recién llegados, Hunnigan y yo, el virólogo Albert Wesker.

— ¡Wesker, tú estás muerto! — Dije con perturbación.

— Vivo en sus corazones y también en sus pesadillas. Sólo vine a asegurarme de que antes de que uses el apelativo de "el peor villano", no te olvides de mi existencia. Y también para recordarte que soy el mejor rubio de la saga. Adiós.

Y antes de desaparecer inexplicablemente tal y como llegó, le guiñó un ojo a Hunnigan y se retiró de la escena. Todos nos miramos confundidos a lo largo de un minuto, pero después continuamos en donde nos quedamos.

— ¡Ramón Salazar! — Exclamé con los dientes apretados.

El pequeño ser maligno comenzó a carcajearse mientras se sostenía en el hombro del gigante, y el rostro de Ingrid Hunnigan se iba poniendo rojo de cólera.

— ¡Leon! ¿¡No se supone que Salazar debería estar muerto?! — Reclamó la mujer levantando la voz una octava.

Creo que ahora debía una explicación.

— No es mi culpa, se me terminó la munición y Ada no estaba cerca. — Tartamudeé nervioso asustado por la expresión rabiosa de Ingrid.

— Después de todos estos años en que me hiciste creer que en realidad "Los Iluminados" era una banda de rock alternativo que habían decidido separarse por diferencias personales que nada tienen que ver con la música y convencerme que mi misión era buscarlos por todo el mundo para reunirlos, me di cuenta en el quinto Rock in Río al que asistí que todo era una farsa de tu parte… — Recriminó Ramón muy enfadado.

— Vamos, no te puedes quejar, fuiste a cinco festivales Rock in Rio, ya sabes Metallica, Rolling Stones, Iron Maiden… — Dije en un intento de animarlo.

— ¡Pero Katy Perry, Beyoncé, Taylor Swift…!

Está bien, Rock in Río ya no es tan bueno como antes.

— Decidí volver a España cuando me enteré de tu engaño y ¡qué encuentro! El Castillo de Salazar infestado de adolescentes ruidosos y alcohólicos ¡usando mi castillo como centro nocturno! ¡Y todo es tu culpa Steve Burnside de cabello rubio!

— ¡Mi nombre es Leon! — Respondí muy ofendido.

— Como sea, ¡vas a pagar!

Y dando otra risa macabra, el gigante que lo custodiaba lanzó un puñetazo contra mí, que con agilidad logré esquivar. La enorme abominación comenzó a rugir enfadada y tomé de la mano a Hunnigan para salir corriendo por las escaleras del edificio

— ¡Leon, idiota! ¡Ahora toda la ciudad está en peligro y es tu culpa! — Exclamó enfurecida la morena.

— Tranquila Ingrid, voy a improvisar. — Contesté mientras bajábamos hacia la calle y yo buscaba entre el asfalto algo que nos pudiera ayudar, pero para mi desgracia, el gigante nos encontró.

Como si fuese una bellota en medio de un bosque de pinos, encontré una lata de spray tirada en el suelo y lo tomé entre mis manos.

— ¡Bien hecho, Leon! ¡Ese spray de primeros auxilios nos dará una enorme ventaja!

El monstruo agachó su cabeza para mostrarnos su horrible dentadura y sus muelas podridas en un potente gruñido y entonces tomé entre mis manos el spray y se lo rocié totalmente en la cara para después lanzar la lata en la cara de Salazar.

— ¿¡Pero qué has hecho?! ¡Ese spray era nuestra salud! — Gritó Ingrid con incredulidad.

— No era spray, era desodorante en aerosol. Rexona nunca me abandona, nena.

Mientras el gigante y su diminuto amo tosían por el olor del desodorante, mi compañera y yo continuamos corriendo por las calles cuando vi un auto abandonado junto a la acera.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra llevarte ese auto!

— ¿Por qué no?— Pregunté confundido.

— Conduces peor que un jugador de Grand Theft Auto, ¿y todavía preguntas por qué?

Vaya, vaya, creo que la chica ésta vez tenía razón. Bien jugado Ingrid, bien jugado.

Entonces mirando al otro lado del coche, miré a una motocicleta estacionada, una hermosa Harley de lujo. Bien, al menos nuestra persecución iba a tener mucho estilo.

Subí a la Harley y afortunadamente tenía las llaves puestas, así que pude robarla con facilidad. Encendí la motocicleta y le tendí una mano a Ingrid para que pudiera subir conmigo al vehículo. Quité el freno y rápidamente adquirí velocidad para huir directamente hacia la carretera.

Íbamos a 200 kilómetros por hora, y sentía que el viento me golpeaba fuertemente en la cara, Ingrid recargaba su rostro en mi hombro totalmente aterrada, y mi cabello seguía perfectamente peinado.

El gigante y su pequeño amo venían corriendo detrás de nosotros como un Leon hambriento que persigue fieramente a un inofensivo ratón. El monstruo hacía sonidos inarticulados que parecían bufidos enfurecidos y Salazar reía de vernos acorralados. Todo iba "bien", hasta que sucedió algo que no habíamos planeado.

La deplorable bestia tomó entre sus manos un enorme camión que transportaba material peligroso y estaba dispuesto a lanzarlo contra nosotros. ¡Mierda!

Seguí conduciendo la motocicleta lo mejor que pude, cuando de repente una imponente Pure Ducati se trasladaba a nuestro lado, comandada por un piloto de chaqueta de cuero y gafas oscuras.

— ¡Jake! — Grité al reconocer al conductor de la motocicleta vecina.

— Toma. — Se limitó a decir el hijo de Albert Wesker, lanzando una pistola de 9 milímetros con una sola bala y que Ingrid Hunnigan logró atrapar con torpeza.

— ¡Gracias! — Le dije a mi joven camarada que continuaba manejando su motocicleta.

— Solo espero que después de esto no empieces a acosarme sexualmente y a gritar ¡Jake wait!, cada vez que me veas cerca. ¡Suerte!

Y el mercenario aceleró la velocidad de su Ducati y se alejó rápidamente de nosotros.

Ahora teníamos una alternativa para salvarnos, pero sólo era una oportunidad que no podíamos fallar o de lo contrario, todo terminaría para nosotros.

— Hunnigan, tenemos una única oportunidad y no podemos fallar. ¡Dispara contra el tanque del camión y esos bastardos arderán en llamas! — Le indiqué a mi compañera siendo muy preciso con mis instrucciones.

— ¡Pero Leon, jamás en mi vida he llevado un arma entre mis manos! ¡No podré dar un tiro certero! — Contestó la mujer estando histérica a causa de los nervios.

— ¡Por favor, Hunnigan! Sherry es rubia y pudo lograr algo igual, ¡tú puedes! — Animé a la morena para que pudiera salvarnos el trasero.

La osada chica decidió armarse de valor y tomó la pistola entre sus manos con firmeza, yo me detuve para que ella pudiera apuntar y justo antes de que esa mierda nos lanzara el enorme furgón, Ingrid disparó directo al tanque haciendo que inmediatamente surgiera una fuerte detonación, que acabó de una vez por todas, con el gigante y el minúsculo Ramón Salazar.

Ambos suspiramos de alivio y nos dejamos caer derrotados sobre la motocicleta.

— Deberíamos salir más seguido. — Dijo finalmente la genio de la D.S.O.

— ¿Quieres decir, "una segunda cita"? — Pregunté enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no? Después de todo no es tan malo salir un viernes por la noche con el agente Leon S. Kennedy.

¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer esa mujer? Lentamente fue acercando su rostro hacia el mío, cerró lentamente sus ojos, y su boca comenzó a acechar la mía. El momento épico estaba a punto de suceder, los planetas se alinearon, el universo conspiró en mi contra, la suerte me estaba sonriendo e Ingrid Hunnigan estaba a punto de besarme después de haber huido juntos de la muerte. Casi podía escuchar a The Beatles cantando para mí: "She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Cerré mis ojos para unir mis labios con los suyos y de repente todo se volvió negro.

— ¡Leon, Leon! — Escuché a una voz lejana decir mi nombre pero que definitivamente no era la de Hunnigan.

— ¿Qué pasó, dónde estoy? — Pronuncié con voz ronca mientras me frotaba los ojos con los puños.

— Estamos en la clínica local. — Me informó Harper que estaba de pie a mi lado.

— ¿Clínica?

¿Cómo mierda había llegado a una clínica?

— Ibas llegando a las oficinas de la D.S.O. y mientras ibas subiendo las escaleras te desvaneciste en el suelo y te traje hasta aquí.

¿¡Qué carajo!? ¿¡En qué momento me había desmayado?!

— Al parecer te tomaste un par de píldoras de unos somníferos bastante fuertes, maldito drogadicto. — Comentó Harper en tono burlón.

 _"_ _Las pastillas del botiquín"_ Exclamé para mí mismo. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, había confundido el medicamento para el dolor con pastillas para dormir.

— Pero… pero… ¿Y Hunnigan, Wesker, Ramón Salazar? — Tartamudeé confundido comprendiendo poco de lo que había pasado.

— ¡Deja de alucinar, Kennedy! Ya te he dicho que si no la controlas, no la fumes.

Mierda. Después de todo, creo que todo había sido un sueño mientras estaba inconsciente.

Creo que al final me llevo una gran lección de todo esto, n tengo ni puta idea de cuál sea, pero supongo que algún día la descubriré. Mientras tanto continuaré bailando "Sexy Back" en mi departamento todos los viernes por la noche.

* * *

 **A/N: Amigos míos, eso fue todo, sí ya sé debo visitar urgentemente a un psiquiatra pero ya qué puedo hacer. Fatty espero y te haya gustado, en verdad me dio una enorme satisfacción terminar este one shot, porque como sabes no es mi fuerte, pero me siento feliz de haber probado algo diferente en esta ocasión.**

 **Quiero agradecer también a mi Beta Reader Addie Redfield por haber leído la historia y darme su más sincera opinión y también al usuario Ronald B. Knox por haberme animado a escribir una comedia y por sus múltiples consejos para poder escribir algo de humor. Ahora doy fe que es más difícil hacer reír que hacer llorar.**

 **Ya saben, su opinión me importa así que bienvenidas sean sus críticas en los reviews.**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
